The Order Reads
by mysecretsecondchance
Summary: The Order of the Pheonix Reads Books 1-7. tittle is pretty much self explaintory.


**A/N**

**This is an old old story that i thought I'd post again just to see if it was any good. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: the book and all the characters belong to J . K . Rowling I own nothing .**

" As I was saying the dark lord is planing ….." _"seriously how can anyone here take this git seriously I mean look at his hair has he never heard of shampoo, 'oh god' please let him stop talking soon I beg you make him stop, or at least make him talk faster I mean can he go any slower I need food and I want to see harry stupid over grown bat making me wait" _ thought Sirius

'Flash Boom.'

There was a blinding white flash and a deafening thunder like sound throughout the room and a book floated gently down into the centre of the table. The book seemed to be glowing a pale gold colour. No-one moved they were all to shocked until there was another flash (about 3 minutes) and a piece of parchment fell on top of the book. This snapped many out of there shock including one silver bearded old man in flowing robes of light green, he leaned forward slowly with his wand out and gently taped the parchment with the tip of his wand when nothing happened he slowly lifted the parchment off the book and began to read out loud.

**Dear Dearest professor / sir or madam who picks up our letter, **

**before you read any more of this letter could you please go up-stairs and fetch Mr's Harry Potter, Ronald , Fred and George Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley, as this concerns them as well.**

" What does it mean Concerns them as well" Molly said looking slightly anxious as to why her children and as good as children needed to be involved in this.

" Now Now Molly its probably nothing I'm sure it's fine I'll just pop up and get them" said Arthur looking calm on the outside but feeling the same as his wife on the inside.

5 minutes later he was back followed by 4 ginger haired, 1 dark and messy haired , and 1 brown and bushy haired teens. Who looked very confused but delighted to be involved in an order meeting that is until everything that had happened so far had been explained to them and began to look curious as professor Dumbledore waiting for him to continue reading the mysterious letter.

**Thank you now that your all here we can explain you all play vital roles in the up-coming war, every thing you need to win this war is written in 7 books you will get 1 of the books at a time and as you go through they will get bigger and longer, we may also mention that they will be in the point of view of Harry Potter.**

Harry groaned

**Sorry Harry it was the only way. Any way at the end of reading this you may change the future for the better and save the lives of the ones lost in the war or let it play out like it is written it is entirely up to you, you should also know that that while you are reading time has stopped and you will not be able to leave this house till you have finished oh and by the way you all have to be present to read or the book/s will magically seal itself and no-one will be able to read again until you are all together again, we may also add that while you are here your magic has been altered slightly to keep those in the room alive when something drastic happens.**

**All the best **

**T.R.L, R.M.W A.S.P, J.S.P, L.L.P, S.H.M, H.W, F.G.W and R.A.W**

" shall we start then?" asked Dumbledore as he reached for the book " its called Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone."

Every one looked at Harry while he looked down at the table wishing and hoping beyond hope that they had not put his home life in this book or that if they did people would not pity him.

"Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived" read Dumbledore.

_**the seating plan **_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**Moody – Snape **_

_**Tonks – Mcgonagall**_

_**Remus – Dedalus **_

_**Sirius – Kingsley**_

_**Harry – Mundungus **_

_**Ron – Fred **_

_**Hermione – George **_

_**Ginny – Blll **_

_**Charlie – Arthur **_

_**Hestia – Molly **_

A/N I was going to add Hagrid but he's supposed to be on a mission with Giants so yeah and I know Charlie s Not supposed to be there but I like his character and you don't see much of him in the book so I was like he's going to be in it. I don't know many of the order members so I put in the ones I remember and I'd like to point out that I'm not very good at grammar and punctuation but I am trying my best so please don't be to hard on me.


End file.
